Freundschaft, Liebe oder Hass?
by RozaHathawayBelikova
Summary: Diese Geschichte Eerzählt von drei Freundinnen, die es nicht immer leicht hatten. In der einen Sekunde hassen sie sich, in der nächsten lieben sie sich und dann trauern sie und verachten sich selbst. Die Geschichte zeigt euch, wie schnelle etwas vorbei sein kein und das nichts so ist wie es scheint. Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Freundschaft, Verrat, Tod, Familie und Vergeben.


Diese Geschichte Eerzählt von drei Freundinnen, die es nicht immer leicht hatten. In der einen Sekunde hassen sie sich, in der nächsten lieben sie sich und dann trauern sie und verachten sich selbst. Die Geschichte zeigt euch, wie schnelle etwas vorbei sein kein und das nichts so ist wie es scheint. Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Freundschaft, Verrat, Tod, Familie und Vergeben.

Natalias Sicht

Kim und ich waren immer die besten Freundinnen und unzertrennlich. Das heißt, bis Ronnie unsere Freundin wurde. Es hat damit angefangen, dass sie jedem von uns unsere Freunde ausgespannt hat. Sie sagt uns immer wieder, dass sie es nicht war, doch wir wissen es besser. Wir sind die einzige, die sehen, wie sie wirklich ist. Unsere Lehrer und Freunde dagegen sehen nur das niedliche, kluge und nette Mädchen, das sie jedem vorspielt. Sie…

„Was ist los, Natalia?", unterbricht Kim meine Gedanken.

Ich drehe mich zu meiner besten Freundin um und sehe, wie sie mich mit besorgtem Gesicht mustert.

„Ich denke an Ronnie und an die Sachen, die sie uns angetan hat. Ich hoffe nur, sie nimmt mir nicht auch noch Max weg.", erzähle ich ihr und merke, wie meine Augen anfangen zu brennen und Tränen herausquollen.

Sofort stürzt Kim auf mich und umarmt mich ganz fest, während sie mir über den Rücken streicht.

„Pst Beruhige dich, Süße! Max liebt dich! Er würde niemals auf ihr blödes Getue reinfallen. Hörst du, er liebt dich. Und nichts auf der Welt wird das ändern. Auch Ronnie wird das nicht ändern können. Ihr gehört zusammen. Er wird sich nie von dir abwenden, Kleine! Er wird nicht auf sie hereinfallen!", versucht sie mich zu beruhigen, doch dadurch laufen die Tränen nur noch schneller.

„Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Aber Ronnie schafft es immer wieder, uns alles wegzunehmen. Auch wenn Max am Anfang widerstehen kann, glaube ich nicht, dass er es die ganze Zeit schafft. Wahrscheinlich ist auch er schon längst ihrem Charme verfallen. Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Schön und majestätisch vor den anderen. Biestig und gemein hinter ihrem Rücken. Du weißt, dass sie sich nicht ändern wird.", erzähle ich ihr schluchzend und vergrabe meinen Kopf noch tiefer in ihrer Schulter.

„Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist. Sie weiß, was sie uns damit antut. Sie weiß, wie sehr uns das quält. Sie macht es gerne.", erzähle ich ihr immer noch mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Beruhige dich, Nati! Das wird nie passieren! Das verspreche ich dir!", versucht sie mich jetzt zu überzeugen.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sehe ihr in die Augen, in denen man Sicherheit, aber auch Sorge sieht.

„Aber was, wenn doch? Was ist, wenn sie uns noch mehr wegnimmt? Was ist, wenn…", hyperventiliere ich.

Kim fängt an mich zu schütteln.

„Jetzt reg dich mal ab, Natalia! Das wird nicht passieren! Verstehst du mich?", schreit Kim mich aufgebracht an.

Ich nicke mechanisch mit dem Kopf.

„Es wäre nicht fair. Nicht nach allem, was du durchmachen musstest! Du hast schon deine ganze Familie verloren! Du würdest mehr einfach nicht verkraften. Der Unfall ist immerhin erst zwei Monate her.", murmelt Kim leise vor sich hin, während ich noch stärker anfange zu weinen, als mir Bilder des Feuers, in dem meine ganze Familie starb, durch den Kopf schießen.

Rot. Alles ist rot. Rot wie Blut. Ich kriege keine Luft mehr. Der Rauch schnürt mir den Hals zu und mir wird schwindelig. Kann nichts mehr außer die Schreie meiner Zwillingsschwester hören. Ich muss ihr helfen. Sie darf nicht sterben. Hilfe! Schnell! Bevor mich die Dunkelheit vollkommen verschluckt.

Immer und immer wieder durchlebe ich diesen Tag in meinem Kopf. Der Tag, an dem ich meine ganze Familie und meinen besten Freund verlor.

„Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken, Nat!", unterbricht Kim sanft meine Gedanken.

Ich seufze und fahre mir mit meiner Hand durch die Haare. Danach stehe ich auf, gehe zu meinem CD-Player und lege meine neue CD, die ich zum Geburtstag bekommen habe, ein.

„Komm, Tanz mit mir, Kim!", rufe ich und strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen.

Ich muss die Qualen einfach mal vergessen und das geht nur indem ich mit meiner besten Freundin mal so richtig laut singe, tanze und an nichts denke. Ich muss meinen Geist einfach mal frei lassen.

Anfang des Liedes Loca People von Sac Noel

Ronnies Sicht

Ich habe Max geküsst! Endlich habe ich ihn geknackt! Wenn ich es jetzt noch Natalia und Kim sage, ist mein Plan vollendet. Dann hat Natalia niemanden mehr, außer Kim natürlich.

„Jetzt muss ich es ihnen nur noch erzählen. Dann ist alles erledigt", murmle ich immer wieder und wieder vor mich hin, während ich zu Natalias Wohnheimzimmer gehe.

When I came to Spain and I saw people party  
I told to myself: What the f*ck!?  
All day, all night  
All day, all night  
Viva la fiesta, viva la noche  
Viva los DJ's

Plötzlich ertönt das Lied aus Natalias Zimmer und ich muss bei dem Gedanken, wie sie mit Kim durchs Zimmer hüpft, lächeln.

Seit dem ich die beiden kenne, habe ich viel gelernt. Ich habe gelernt, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden. Ich habe mich bei den beiden immer sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Warum, also, mache ich ihnen das Leben so schwer und bereite Natalia noch mehr Schmerzen, als sie ohnehin schon hat?

Eigentlich bin ich ja erst nach dem Feuer so fies zu ihr geworden. Erst, nachdem ich ihr die Schuld am Tod meines Bruders gegeben habe. Warum gebe ich ihr die Schuld an seinem Tod? Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass er in sie verliebt war oder aber weil Alex, zusammen mit Kim, ihr bester Freund war.

Dabei habe ich aber eigentlich keinen Grund, diese ganzen Sachen zu tun. Immerhin liebe ich sie doch so wie eine Schwester.

„Kim, meinst du, dass Ronnie diese Sachen absichtlich tut oder dass es etwas mit Alex zu tun hat?", ertönt plötzlich Nats Stimme laut aus ihrem Zimmer und ich merke, dass sie die Musik ganz leise gedreht hat.

Ich würde sie am liebsten anschreien, dass ich sie liebe und ich meine Trauer nicht anders überwinden kann.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Nati! Ich weiß es nicht!", erzählt Kim ihr abwesend.

Ich gehe in derzeit Richtung ihrer Zimmertür und wappne mich davor, ihr Herz zu brechen. Dann, reiße ich ihre Tür auf und trete mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln ein. Sofort verstummt ihr Gespräch und sie sehen mich verachtend an.

„Ich habe Max geküsst. Ich habs endlich geschafft!", schreie ich aufgeregt und sehe dabei die ganze Zeit Natalias Gesicht an.

Ich merke wie meine fröhlich Miene zerbröckelt, als sie mich mit diesem Blick voller Hass anguckt und ich sehe, wie die Tränen ihr über die Wange laufen. Ich habe ihr das Herz zerrissen. Wie konnte ich nur?

Natalias Sicht

Sie hat es wirklich getan!

„Geh raus!", schreit Kim sie an.

Ich schaue rüber zu Ronnie, doch die sieht mich nicht mit dem selbstgefälligen Lächeln an, wie sonst. Nein, sie sieht aus als ob man ihr das Herz gebrochen hätte.

„Du hast es wegen Alex getan, oder?", höre ich die Worte aus meinem Mund kommen, bevor ich es verhindern konnte.

Ronnie zuckt zusammen.

„Ja, ich musste dich leiden sehen. Ich will und kann es aber nicht mehr. Diese ganze Wut und Trauer habe ich auf euch geladen, besonders auf dich Nat. Und es tut mir leid!", erklärt uns Ronnie mit aufrichtiger Stimme.

Sie erzählt uns immer noch nicht alles.

„Das ist noch nicht alles! Und das weißt du!", klagt Kim sie dann auch direkt an.

Ronnie schaut traurig und schuldbewusst zur Seite. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie bleich und kurz vorm umkippen ist.

„Nein, ist es nicht! Ich bin krank! Ich habe Blutkrebs. Das heißt, ich werde bald sterben!", erzählt sie uns.

Ich erstarre und sehe sie mit, vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen, erschrocken an.

„Wie lange hat dir der Arzt noch gegeben?", fragt Kim sie mit sehr ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich hab nur noch wenige Minuten, vielleicht auch noch eine Stunde!", antwortet Ronnie ihr schluchzend.

„Was!", schreie ich und merke wie meine ganze Welt erstarrt und dann zusammenbricht.

Ronnies Sicht

„Was!", schreit Natalia und sieht aus, als ob ihre Welt am Zusammenbrechen ist.

Währenddessen wird mir immer schwindliger und ich werde immer müder.

„Ja. Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte es euch schon vorher sagen, aber ihr wart sauer auf mich und außerdem habe ich mich nicht getraut. Ich habe gehofft, einfach in irgendeiner Nacht friedlich einzuschlafen und dann nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Ich wollte keinem Leid zufügen!", erkläre ich Kim und Natalia flüsternd.

Natalia schlägt mir ins Gesicht.

„Sag so etwas nie wieder! Es muss dir nicht leidtun! Du stirbst! Das ist nichts, worüber du dich schämen musst!", erklärt sie mir mit brüchiger Stimme und kniet sich vor mich hin.

Ich sehe in ihre Augen und dort sind nicht mehr Hass und Verachtung, sondern Liebe und Freundschaft. Genauso wie bei Kim.

„Ich merke, wie ich schwächer werde. Ich bin so müde! Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen und meinen Frieden haben!"

Natalia zieht mich hoch und bringt mich zu ihrem Bett.

„Leg dich hin!", befiehlt sie mir und drückt mich in die Kissen.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldige ich mich bei ihnen in schwerer Stimme.

„Es ist in Ordnung!", sagt sie mit brüchiger Stimme und ich rutsche in die vertraute Schwärze der Nacht.

Natalias Sicht

Ronnie rutscht in den Schlaf! Gott, ich wünschte mir, wir hätten uns früher vertragen.

„Es tut mir so Leid wegen Alex, Ronnie! Du wirst immer unsere Schwester sein.", erzähle ich ihr schluchzend und vergrabe meinen Kopf in Ronnies Schulter.

Wenige Sekunden später hebe ich ihn und sehe, dass Ronnie nicht mehr atmet.

„Jetzt hat sie endlich ihren Frieden! Jetzt ist sie wieder bei Alex und meiner Familie! Und sie wartet auf uns, damit wir eine glückliche Familie sein können! Ich liebe dich Ronnie. Wir sehen uns bald!", flüster ich ihrem toten Kopf zu. Ich schließe meine Augen, lehne mich an Kim und rutsche ebenfalls in die vertraute Schwärze der Nacht, wo Ronnie uns schon mit offenen Armen empfängt.

Jetzt können wir endlich wieder eine große glückliche Familie sein. Ich bin mit endlich wieder mit meiner Familie und meinen Schwestern vereint. Hoffen wir, dass es auch so bleibt.


End file.
